


His Own Good

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, NSFW Art, Sex Magic, Spells & Enchantments, enchanted Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that while a prince can have liaisons, a king cannot. Merlin disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Good

Arthur denies himself far too much, Merlin thinks, as he takes in the king's shadowed eyes and wan mouth.  
Arthur _needs_ this, he reasons. This is for Arthur’s own good.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/0N51dtg.jpg)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Click through for larger image.


End file.
